unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Red Army of Death (part 1)
Red Army of Death (Part 1) is the first part on the first episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy has moved away, and his minions have stayed behind to take care of things while he is gone. However, a new menace has appeared on the horizon... Script Scene 1 Pickle, Fernando, Wario, and Shadow Kirby are all sitting on the floor in Reverend Tryclyde's empty church. Wario is eating garlic, Shadow Kirby is inhaling a mountain of waffles, and Pickle is chatting with Fernando. PICKLE: I wish Evil Guy were here. Can't he just quit college or something? FERNANDO: Not everybody just drops out of college, Pickle. (Clears throat and glares at Pickle) PICKLE: Well, excuuuuuuuse me! I just think it was a lot more interesting when Evil Guy was around. We constantly went on adventures and fought enemies and stuff, you know? We actually had something to do. Now we either sit around and eat food, talk about nothing, or laugh at Reverend Tryclyde. Reverend Tryclyde, a three-headed serpent, slithers in. When he speaks, he says each sentence three times, once with each of his heads. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Be careful what you wish for, Pickle. A new foe appears to be approaching on the horizon. Pickle laughs maniacally. FERNANDO: Pickle, why are you laughing? We should probably take this seriously. PICKLE: Well, we've already talked about nothing today, and the Wonder Twins over there (gestures to Wario and Shadow Kirby) are all done with our food. FERNANDO: Fair enough. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: You're not listening to me, are you? Just as Reverend Tryclyde's third head finishes the word "are", a huge explosion shakes the roof and the ceiling begins to crumble. Laser blasts are heard from above. PICKLE: OH $#!7! FERNANDO: See, Pickle? Be careful what you wish for. Wario drops his remaining piece of garlic and jumps to his feet. WARIO: Wah?! Whazzis? REVEREND TRYCLYDE (With all of his heads at once): Everybody, get outside! NOW! Our heroes' eyes widen momentarily as they all rush outside. Just as they exit, the church crumbles into dust due to another crimson laser blast. The screen fades to black. Scene 2 Evil Guy's minions, along with Reverend Tryclyde, are squatting behind the ruins of the church. As they peek at their assailant above them, they see that it is a giant airship which resembles a PlayStation 2. However, it is also mounted with two frontal laser cannons and two pairs of rocket thrusters: one in the back of the flying PS2, and one on the bottom. A red flag, which resembles the Red Screen of Death, is visible on top of it. The flying PS2 slowly begins to descend before our heroes. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Are you acquainted with them? PICKLE: No. I have no idea who they are. FERNANDO: Me neither. Do you think they could be Ness' and Lucas' henchmen? PICKLE: I don't think so. I'm pretty sure we annihilated them all during our time-travelling spree. A brief flashback shows the final scene from The Super Evil Guy Super Movie, in which our heroes (minus Reverend Tryclyde) are escaping the Underworld on jetpacks along with Evil Guy and Prof. E. Gadd. As they fly out alive and well, with the exception of Prof. E. Gadd, Hell crumbles behind them in a burst of red smoke. SHADOW KIRBY: It can't be the Mario Bros. or the New Mario Bros., either. They're deceased, after all. PICKLE: True. FERNANDO: So who are they? By now, the flying PS2 has landed. The door on its side, which resembles a disk drive, slides open as a red-clad figure steps out. Spotting our heroes, he walks over and introduces himself, hovering above them menacingly. RAIZA: Kneel before me, puny creatures! I am Raiza, leader of the Red Army of Death. State your alliance. PICKLE: Alliance? Suddenly, Raiza's eyes shift rapidly between Wario and Reverend Tryclyde. RAIZA: Look at that! I don't know the rest of you, but these two are clearly Nintendo characters. You shall be exterminated without mercy. REVEREND TRYCLYDE (With all of his heads at once): NO!!! Reverend Tryclyde leaps at Raiza and breathes fire in his face, which does not affect him in the slightest. Raiza grabs Reverend Tryclyde by two of his three heads, grasping one with each arm, as the third head turns to our heroes. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Go! I'll buy you some time! PICKLE: But...we can't just leave you! REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Go!!! Our heroes turn tail and run. Behind them, Reverend Tryclyde collapses on the ground as Raiza grasps his three heads in a single hand, like a bouquet. Dropping Reverend Tryclyde's body, Raiza calls out to our heroes. RAIZA: You can run, but you can't hide! I'll hunt you down eventually! FERNANDO: Well, aren't we in a pickle. PICKLE: Huh? What? FERNANDO: Nothing. We've got to form a plan. Fade to black. Moral Beware of guys in red. Also, Sony stinks. Trivia Pickle's "Well, excuuuuuse me" line is a reference to the videoshame character known as Link. Category:Episodes